This invention concerns a thread clip, and more especially an electromechanical thread clip for weaving machines.
This thread clip is particularly suitable for use as a weft thread clip in a mechanism for preparing the weft thread on airjet weaving machines.
The invention also concerns a thread clip which in the rest condition is automatically closed, and which can be opened at points in time which can be simply regulated, and closed again very precisely at particular times with a predetermined, preferably large pressure.